


I'll give you all the croissant and no shower.

by ayellowcurtain



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, needy!Robbe, overprotective!Sander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowcurtain/pseuds/ayellowcurtain
Summary: Robbe went out with the boys, it was supposed to be a chill afternoon until it wasn't.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 90





	I'll give you all the croissant and no shower.

* * *

Robbe is feeling like shit, in pain, and the worst mood ever. He hates being in any type of pain, even the smallest ones, and today’s pain is not. It’s actually one of the worst he’s ever felt. Robbe will never forget how much it hurt to put his elbow back in place, he was not ashamed to be screaming his lungs out in the middle of the hospital. 

There’s only one thing that could make him feel better. He waited until he was out of the hospital to tell Sander what happened. He knew how Sander would react and so he waited until he was going home so that they could see each other. 

And to try and calm Sander down a little, he whined and asked if Sander could bring him some croissants on his way to Robbe’s place. Sander was so worried on the phone and he got so quiet when he heard Robbe’s request, sighing and laughing in relief. 

“Of course, cutie, I’ll bring you all the croissants in the world,” he said and Robbe tried to smile and hung up, dragging himself to bed to cry a little more in peace. 

He was still hiding under his covers when he heard the bell ringing and he forced himself to sit and wait impatiently. The walls on his house are a lot thicker than back at the flat, but he could recognize the deep muffled voice anywhere. 

Sander knocked on the door and Robbe smiled, quickly cleaning his eyes with one hand as Sander’s head popped from behind the door, smiling sadly as he finally walked inside, pouting a little, coming to sit on Robbe’s bed, as close as he could to him, looking at his arm, touching so extremely careful. 

“Shit, Robbe…” 

“It hurts like hell, you have no fucking idea.” He grabs Sander’s shirt with his good hand, dragging him closer for a comforting kiss, feeling Sander’s warm hand caressing his cheek, probably noticing the tear tracks. 

“I’m sorry. I wish I was there to help…I don’t know, give you some moral support.” 

“It’s okay. You’re here now.” Robbe opens his legs, putting one over Sander’s legs and the other behind his back, hooking his foot on the other side of his waist, keeping him locked, “can you sleep here tonight?” 

“Yes, of course. I figured you would need some help with the shower…” he raises his eyebrows and Robbe laughs, hiding his face against his boyfriend’s neck. 

“There’s no way I’m taking a shower tonight, sorry.” 

Sander smiles, kissing the top of his head. “It’s okay. That’s what love is: sleeping with a stinky Robbe in my arms.” 

He kisses Sander’s neck gently, breathing him in. “Guess today we’ll see how much you really love me.” 

“Guess we will.” Sander kisses his forehead, his hand gently going up and down Robbe’s thigh, “I brought your croissants. Even left some for your mom too. She looked worried.” 

Robbe didn’t want to call his mom, but Jens insisted. Of course, she was getting worried, more than she needed to even, that’s why Robbe wanted to deal with it by himself, but it was serious. His elbow wasn’t in the right place and the doctors rushed him inside. Jens would call his mom no matter how many times Robbe asked him not to. 

“Yeah, I guess Jens called her when we were going to the hospital.” 

Sander shakes his head absently and Robbe looks up, having to sit straight to see his face, how he’s clenching his jaw, instantly meeting Robbe’s eyes. 

“He was irresponsible, you know. These stupid pranks and bets you make with one another…” 

“I was dumb, it’s been a while since I skated and I just didn’t land the trick.” 

Sander rolls his eyes, coming a little closer to get his point across. “I don’t care, Robbe. Jens should use his fucking brain every once in a while.” 

“Hey…” Robbe lies down slowly, with his legs still around Sander’s waist, looking at him, “I’m okay. It was nobody’s fault.” 

Sander nods his head just to avoid arguing, but Robbe knows he doesn’t agree. But Robbe is tired, the medicine is still kicking in and the pain also makes him extra sleepy. 

“Can we just stay the rest of the day in bed? I think the doctor said some kisses could make it better.” He raises his eyebrows, smiling softly at his worried boyfriend. 

“Oh, he did now?” 

Robbe nods his head, relaxing his legs so Sander can move around them, crawling on top of Robbe. 

“He said: Sander Driesen’s kisses will make your arm turn back into one in no time.” Sander laughs and presses his forehead against Robbe’s chest, shaking his head. 

“This is not funny, Robbe. You’re hurt.” He looks up and Robbe plays with his new darker hair, still getting used to it. 

“I’m better when you’re with me though.” 


End file.
